1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fire resistant knit fabric that is anti-ballistic and suitable for formation of protective articles of clothing, particularly protective undergarments.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many industries and professions there is a need for protective wear that is fire resistant and anti-ballistic, yet lightweight and comfortable for the wearer. This is particularly the case for military members needing protection from projectiles and burns.
In current military conflicts, it is often the case that a soldier must deal with improvised explosive devices (IED's). Such IED's, upon detonation, often send projectiles such as sand, rock, and metal fragments, outward at speeds up to 600 feet per second (fps). Conventional clothing does not stop these projectiles which can become readily lodged within the flesh of the soldier, causing pain, trauma, disfigurement, and even death.
There is a need for lightweight, fire-resistant and projectile resistant (anti-ballistic) articles, particularly undergarments, which are comfortable, but provide the wearer with protection from both fire and projectiles in battle zones, particularly areas in which IED's are in use.
Ideally, such garments should be flexible, pliable, and soft. Unfortunately, any improvement in the fire resistance and anti-ballistic properties has usually been at the sacrifice of the other properties, usually resulting in bulky, uncomfortable garments.
Accordingly, a lightweight knit article is needed that can provide both fire resistance and anti-ballistic properties.